


It's Me

by thedoctorofsteel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorofsteel/pseuds/thedoctorofsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has doubts about whether or not the Metacrisis Doctor is actually her Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Me

Rose was lying in bed reading when the Doctor entered their room. He was still getting used to having a house instead of a Tardis and keeping regular sleeping patterns. He kicked off his shoes, threw his jacket over a chair then lay down on top of the blankets beside her.   
He put his hands behind his head and looked off into space with a silly smile. “Oh, Rose, remember that time we went to Cloron where the ground was so soft we couldn’t walk properly? Ha! We looked drunk!” He grinned and looked at Rose.  
Rose put down her book, glanced at him with a pained look on her face then rolled away from him on to her side muttering, “That wasn’t you. Not really.”   
A pang shot through his heart as he stared at her back. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. “No, but it was. All those memories, experiences…feelings. All those are just as much me as they were him. The pain of saying goodbye to you on the beach. I suffered that. The joy of seeing you again after you found your way back to me and the intense need to touch you, to hold you that wiped out any thought of the danger the Daleks presented. That was my need too. Feeling you hold me and, even though I was dying, feeling like everything was finally okay. And that I could stop pretending to be fine and was actually, really, truly, fine. That feeling was mine. The warmth you brought me, bring me, every time you hold my hand that chases out the coldness in my heart. I feel that too.”   
He put a hand on her shoulder. “Please, Rose. It’s me. Please see that.”  
Slowly Rose rolled over to face him. Her eyes were misty with tears.  
“Rose, I love you.”  
Rose let a smile nudge the edges of her lips. She pulled the blanket up for him to crawl under and replied, “Quite right, too.”


End file.
